User blog:PsychoManStudios/Season 4 Episode 15 Review
Review Well this is more of an analysis of the season sooo I really wont be reviewing the episode. All I can say is that if cj was in the council vote it would have been a tie. Timon lost ;( I mean yea the Villain of the Season never wins. The villain always gets like 2nd or 3rd of 4th place. And I know I'm gonna get some people saying, "Bla I'm gay and think that Echo is the villain of the season." ECHO IS NOT THE DARN VILLLAIN HE GOT ELIMINATED EARLY. NO OFFENSE ECHO BUT TIMON IS ACCIDENTLY THE VILLAIN TIMON IS AWESOME AND HE IS DEFINITELY THE REAL VILLAIN OF THE SEASON. TIMON WILL BE IN HEROES VS VILLAINS AND BE ON THE VILLAINS NOT THE DARN HEROES, UNLESS HE TRIES OUT FOR THE HEROEs BUT STILL. GAWSH Analysis So this is the part of the blog were i give my season its analysis. And the last review of the season. I loved making these though AlcoholicRobot AlcoholicRobot barely talked in this season. I mean really the only people I heard talking were Echo, Timon, SilverSurge, Megsie, Papius, Deviouskyle, John_Bro, speedy and and thats it D: Sooo AlcoholicRobot had some ok gameplay. I mean he was 6th. I only heard him talk in the episode were Echo was being eliminated and in his elimination interview. I enjoyed AlcoholicRobot he yelled at Echo lol :-D HHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHHAHHAHhhHAhAhAHahhAhA Ahhhhh yea sooo pretty much this is the only thing I have to say about alcoholicRobot BrotherBird50 Again I barely heard brother talk. I heard him talk in the bro trip, merge, and final 2. But I must say I like Brother and his gameplay. Not as much as timon but Good gameplay Brother. Good Gameplay CjColey2 Sooo I barely heard cj talk. I remember him talking in the "Cegsie" Moment LOL HHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH. The Final 4 and with speedy in the echo elimination episode. I must say I barely know cj as a contestant. Soooo I really have nothing to say :-D DeviousKyle251 Deviouskyle had very little gameplay. He got eliminated second but I must say he comes down as one of the most heroic winners in minecraft survivor history although he only made the merge once. Him experimenting kinda ruined the gameplay for the 1st and second tribal council though. DMMegsie Again Megsie had very little gameplay. She still should be a hero in Heroes vs Villains but she had very little gameplay this season. I loved how she ranted so hard on the Rookies of Team Blue. Megsie was very funny this season sooo Megsie still remains one of my favorites. She was sooo happy through-out the whole game until she got booted. EchoMaster2 ahhh the "Villlain" of the season. I like you honestly but you were kinda annoying as a contestant this season. I dont wanna hurt your feelings but hopefully next time you play you'll be a little less "bossy" But You ended up 10th out of 12 sooo Not horrible gameplay. John_Bro You are the most hilarious contestant of the season! I expected you to go farther than cj but you didnt sadly :(. 5th is still pretty good. Oh yea you also reminded me of Bashurverse! Anyway I hope you return maybe as a favorite or a hero but I hope you return! Papius I like you papius you are a awesome contestant. The number one contestant to be exact. You are definitely a hero and i hope you return! Anyway you had ok gameplay this season you took 8th out of 12 contestants. Speedwinner1337 Speedy is a good contestant! I wanted you in the final 2 and am surprised you werent! You were also the last veteran contestant. Great job! Hope you return but I am saying I think Season 5 is no-returning players. SilverSurge Although you were 12th you are the most hilarious character in history of minecraft survivor. Not season. You still mde me laugh even when you were eliminated. With the bow thing on cj and speedy. Ahhhh Anyway SilverSurge was awesome this season. Timon93 You are beast You are the greatest character of the season! And the greatest villain I have seen in Minecraft Survivor History! You had good gameplay this season and I am surprised you didnt win. Anyway great contestant you are timon UGADawgs222 You did good this season. You only got 7th but you were a nice contestant. If I could choose who would be in heroes vs villains you'd be a hero. Anyway nice gameplay although I rarely heard you talk. Over-All This was the greatest season yet. It brought sooo many new things and I can't wait to see season 5. Anyway thanks for reading Goodbye and maybe you'll see something else next week ):) Category:Blog posts